The present invention relates to a raised floor panel for a raised floor system such as for a computer room, the floor panels being adapted to mate with various existing systems.
Raised floor systems allow flexible installation and distribution of cabling and wires, and also allow air conditioning to be funneled under the floor and into the room through apertured panels (also called “air grates”) at selected strategic locations in the room. Improvements are desired to allow replacement floor panels to mate with a wide variety of existing raised floor panel systems, so that the replacement panels don't have to be customized. Still further, improvement is desired to provide a flush handle, where the panels and their handles are sufficiently sturdy to support substantial weight, yet where the handle is not a trip hazard and is sturdy enough to allow the panel to be lifted and removed without special tooling. It is also desirable to provide a handle that blends into the design of the floor, and that does not result in an unsightly “blemish” in an otherwise visually attractive floor.
Thus, an apparatus and method having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned problems are desired.